


While Shooting (A Tv Show)

by nickrobi



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Power Rangers, Bisexual Kimberly Hart, F/F, Lesbian Trini (Power Rangers), Shipping, papparazzi, they are actors, they are famous, they are making a power ranger tv show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:26:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickrobi/pseuds/nickrobi
Summary: Kimberly Hart is a famous young actress and was selected to do the Pink Ranger on the Power Rangers reboot. By far, this role was one of her favorites and now she got the chance to perform it. She will meet up with Jason Scott, a young actor who had a break from his career to finish school and now is back; Billy Cranston who has been on this field since a baby and has more roles than everyone else in the room; Zack Taylor a young actor who finally got a chance on a big part, and finally, Trini Gomez a younger singer who decided to take a shot at this art.





	1. Power Rangers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first trimberly fanfiction and is my first english fanfiction. English is not my mother language so feel free to make contrutive cricts and correct me!

_"_ _Action_ _!"_  - was the last word she heard before her mind blanked. 

Now her name is Amy. Amy Johnson, and she is the  _fucking_  pink ranger. 

\--------------x----------------------x--------------------------------x-----------------------x------------ 

 _Her_ _breath_ _was_ _fast_ _as_ _her_ _heartbeats_ _,_ _the_ _only_ _thing_ _she_ _could_ _think_ _of_ _was_ _that_ _she_ _couldn't_ _take_ _anymore_ _. It_ _seems_ _like_ _all_ _of_ _her_ _body_ _was_ _begging_ _her_ _to_ _sit_ _and_ _rest_ _and_ _for stop_ _fighting_ _with_ _this_ _alien_ _._ _But_ _,_ _even_ _with_ _this_ _,_ _she_ _kept_ _going_ _and_ _going_ _,_ _after all_ _her_ _besties_ _friends_ _needed_ _her._  

 _She_ _got_ _up_ _of_ _the_ _floor_ _and_ _ran_ _through_ _the_ _aliens_ _5_ _feet_ _taller_ _than_ _her_ _and_ _much_ _strong_ _than_ _her_ _,_ _but_ _she_ _was_ _with_ _her_ _suit_ _,_ _so_ _it_ _was_ _almost_ _even_ _. For_ _him_ _._  

 _It_ _was_ _easier_ _to_ _her_ _to_ _crash_ _all_ _of_ _them_ _to_ _the_ _ground_ _but_ _they_ _kept_ _coming_ _and_ _she_ _was_ _getting_ _tired_ _of_ _this_ _,_ _of_ _fighting_ _,_ _of_ _punches_ _and_ _kicks_ _,_ _almost_ _tired_ _of_ _being_ _a_ _power_ _ranger._  

 _"Amy!" -_ _she_ _heard_ _by_ _her_ _side_ _. It_ _was_ _David,_ _the_ _blue ranger._  

 _"_ _Why_ _they_ _keep_ _coming_ _Dav_ _?" -_ _she_ _asked_ _punching_ _an_ _rock_ _alien_ _to_ _the_ _floor_  

 _"I_ _don'_ _t_ _know_ _! I_ _will_ _ask_ _Alpha._ _" -_ _the_ _blue ranger_ _told_ _her_ _"Alpha,_ _why_ _they_ _keep_ _coming_ _?_ _We_ _already_ _did_ _everything_ _and_ _we_ _can't_ _take_ _it_ _anymore_ _" -_ _she_ _heard_ _trough_ _the_ _communication system_ _on_ _her_ _suit_ _._  

 _"_ _Ay_ _,_ _ay_ _,_ _ay_ _..._ _maybe_ _if_ _you_ _use_ _your_ _weapons_ _together_ _!" - Alpha 5,_ _the_ _alien_ _robot_ _,_ _told_ _them_  

 _"_ _Alright_ _Rangers_ _!_ _It's_ _time_ _to_ _combine_ _our_ _powers_ _" -_ _the_ _red_ _ranger_ _said_ _while_ _he_ _came_ _running_ _to_ _them_ _._  

\--------x----------------x-------------------------------x----------------------------x--------- 

"Cut!" - she heard and then her mind blanked

 

"Awesome job guys! I'm pretty sure this show is gonna hit all the media, people are gonna to love this and feel so nostalgic as i am now" - Zordon, the director, said while hugged them 

 

"Thank you Zordon, i hope that as well" - Jason said 

 

She and her fellows' new friends were wearing a suit representing their ranger color on the show. She liked her "uniform" so much and loved when she could see everyone in them owns, that makes her fell powerful and, somehow, connected to them, like a group who became friends at the detention in school. 

 

"Let's have lunch, I'm so hungry right now i could eat the entire table" - Trini said in front of her. Trini is the shorter of them and was kind of comic see her telling that she could actually eat the whole table. Such a small body couldn't take so much food. 

 

"Ok, but let me change my clothes first" - was Jason; Jason is always the "follow the rules guy", "the good guy", "the perfect guy". He is cute, and everybody likes him and the media have nothing negative about him

  

"Yo, no! Let's have lunch like this it'll be easier to connect to the characters and plus we can get awesome photos" - Zack, the funny guy and the trouble guy. Always having problems with girls, because he dates two or more at once. 

 

"Zordon will kill us if he finds out that we take pic with the suit, Zack!" - this time was Billy. Billy was the smarter of them and he started his career as an actor since he was a kid. He's the "truly angel" by the media. 

 

"We don't need to post the pic, just take a lot of them. Please!" 

 

"Alright, alright. I want pictures in this amazing suit as well and me and Trini are starving, so please let's not discuss this right here, right now." 

 

"Thank you! Finally, someone who's on my side" - the latin girl said raising her hands 

 

The group walked to the refectory making jokes about how their suits makes them feel that they had big butts or big breasts 

 

"Yeah, pretty sure my boobs are bigger with this suit" - Zack said looking down his chest and making everyone laugh 

 

"And they are bigger than mine Zack!" - was Kim's time. Hey, she could make jokes too 

 

By the time they all get food and sit on a table they were already feeling better and rested. Shoot a tv show for hours its tiring, but they all love it. "It's all in a day's work", Billy would say.  

 

"Smile everyone" - Kim said with her cellphone right on the camera, ready for a pic of all of them. 

 

"Let me see, let me see - Trini said taking her phone from her hand – nah, i didn't like it. I'm looking weird" - she spoke giving the cellphone back 

 

"You're looking cute, Trini" - the other girl said simply 

 

"Yeah, thanks" - she said weirdly, making Kim narrow her eyes and give to the girl a little smile. Why she couldn't take an accomplishment? It was true. 

 

"Let me take one" - Jason said on the other said of the table 

 

"I liked it, i liked it, Jason" - Billy said clapping his hands together with joy 

 

"Yeah, this one is so dope"  

 

"Zordon will kill me if i post that photo?" - Trini asked 

 

"Yes. Absolutely." - Billy confirmed 

 

"Well, i prefer  _my_  pic. It's better and Trini has a funny face on it" 

 

"Oh, shut up princess, you're only saying this because you look gorgeous on your pic" - Trini said smiling 

 

"You're saying this because you're not a good photographer as am I" 

 

"Yeah, you go Jason!" - Zack spoked up making everyone laugh 

 

"Ok, that's not a competition. You can post your photo and i will post mine." 

 

"Fine" - And they all kept eating, talking and laughing 

\---------------x--------------------------------------x-----------------------------------------x------------------------------------------

The day was finally over and now she could rest on her trailer. Unfortunately, she couldn’t go home because she would be keeping shooting for another 3 months and travel at the end of the shift for another country doesn’t seem a good option to her, nor rent an apartment close to the set, because she liked to be right on time and why not use everything she has the right to when is on the contract? 

Most of the crew would sleep on their trailers, except for the most part of the actors. Sometimes Trini would sleep on her trailer and knocked on her to practice some scene. She liked that, it made her feel she wasn't so alone at night. It was comfortable to have her around and after a few weeks she feel that they were already best friends. 

And, in fact, they are. 


	2. Team Power vs Team Rangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Amanda. The Girlfriend. lol

She was finishing her makeup when a guy knocked on her door telling her that on the next block she was on. She left the dressing room and positioned herself behind the big red curtain and waited.

On her left said she saw Trini and Zack coming right to her with smiles on their faces, pretty sure Zack was making something funny back there.

"Hey Kim, you need to listen this" - Trini said in front of her

 

"What?"

 

"Tell her Zack" - she said still smiling

 

 _"And we're back!"_ \- she heard from the back of the curtain

 

"Not now, when we finished here you tell me what is so funny" - she said

 

Trini and Zack left her and joined Billy and Jason on the corner. They were waiting to their turn.

_"And now, please_ _welcome our judge! She 21 years old, she's gorgeous, she's smart and she's the Pink Ranger. Please, welcome Kimberly Hart"_

The curtain wide opened and she make a move stripping off her leather jacket to show her pink shirt saying "Not Yours"; She walked to her place on the table but not without send kisses to the camera and salute the hosts.

"Kimberly, how are you?" - one of the hosts asked

 

"I'm so glad to be in here" - she answered 

 

"Great! And are you ready to be the judge of this game?" - the other one asked

 

"You bet your ass I am!" - she answered making everyone in the studio laugh

 

"Just a reminder you'll be judging your friends, you can't favorite one of the team, okay?" 

 

"John, don't worry"

 

"Okay. Now let's welcome the 'Team Power'. Please, welcome Zack Taylor and Trini Gomez"

 

The curtains were opened again to reveal Zack and Trini in their battle pose. They were from back to back and arms crossed in their chest with a serious face. She couldn't take but laugh, the pose was great but at the same was so ridiculous, she couldn't believe they were taking this so seriously.

Trini and Zack sit right next to her and they waited to the hosts announce Jason and Billy who came walking in with a moonwalk when the curtains were down for good. They sit on her other side and in front of Zack and Trini. 

Kristian, the other host, was explaining to them about the game, basically would be a Q&A game and who make more point would win and have to make the answers and make sure no one is robbing. Easy peasy.

The game started and the teams were tight match to match, until the last question when the Team Power got a little advantage. On the second round this advantage got bigger and at that point was clear that Trini and Zack would win over Jason and Billy. At the last round Team Rangers got 1-point advantage, but that wouldn't stop Team Power to win anyway.

"I declare Team Power as the champions" - she said at the end of the game, seeing Zack and Trini celebrating while Jason and Billy were being dramatic in a funny way.

 

"I know why Team Power won" - Jason said

 

"Because we're awesome" - Trini replied

 

"No, no, no, little Trini. You won because I heard you and Kim talking at the backstage about she makes you guys win and you kiss her!" - Jason said acting

 

"Oh, I can't believe you figured out Jason" - she said getting at the play

 

"You forgot that I am the red ranger and I know everything about this group?"

"And cut. End of the scene" - Billy said and everyone in the studio laugh

 

"You know, I wouldn't need to have Trini asking me to make her to win for me to gain a kiss, I can kiss this girl whenever I want" - she said still smiling

 

"Oh, you can?" - Trini asked

 

"Yes" - was her only reply before laugh out loud again

 

"Alright! And this was the Movie Trivia Schmoedown Cast Battle with the Power Rangers! Remember, Power Rangers will air next week on Netflix. Thank you, guys, for come in here today and make this game even more fun" - The host said and then all the cameras were off. 

"That was fun - she said already in the dressing-room picking up her things – next time I want to be in one team"

 

"Next time we should pair against the boys" - Trini said excited while laying in the couch

 

"Yes! They wouldn't even know what hit them" - she laughed

 

"Do you think the fandom went crazy already?" 

 

"Pretty sure"

\----------------------x--------------------------x------------------------x-----------------------

The night was on and they were laying on the floor of Jason's house trying to figure out what to ask to eat or if it would be better if they just get out and enter in the first restaurant they see.

She was with her head on Trini's lap, on the other hand Trini was messing with her hair making it messy and she doesn't care at all, but just because was Trini if it was one of the boys she would made them stop with an angry look. She doesn’t like when people mess with her hair, unless if they know how to make a 'beautiful mess' and Trini knows how to.

"You're good with your hands" - she said with her eyes closed and ignoring the boys around them

"Hmm, you didn’t see anything yet princess" - the other girl said

 

"Shut up" - she laughed

 

"Ok, I decide! - Zack claim – We're all going out to the first restaurant we see and that is it"

 

The five of them was in the elevator and Billy said with his cellphone on his hand that the girls should look at their mentions on twitter or at least the comments on Instagram.

 

"What is happening?" - she asked pulling out her cellphone from her pocket

 

"Today happened" - he answered

 

"Shit, why is everyone saying that I cheat on my girlfriend? Come on, it's evident that we were joking - Trini said trying to read all the comments – Great, now she's calling"

 

"Hey babe, what's up?" - and then Kim turns all her attention to the boys

 

"Do you think we screw up?" - she whispered and then the elevator's door was open

 

 _"Nothing. Just the elevator. I'm with the gang"_  - Trini said talking with her girlfriend getting out of the elevator

 

"I hope not" - was Jason. They sit on the various armchairs on the hall of the building and waited for Trini to finished her conversation with her girlfriend.

 

"She is coming" - said Zack

 

"I won't go today guys, I need to go to Amanda's house" 

 

"What? Why?" - she asked not believing that this was happening

 

"Yeah. I guess is better if we talk personally she was all over on the phone"

 

"That's not fair. I'm sorry Trin, I started everything"

 

"That's okay Jason, everything was a joke anyways. Don't worry about it. I have to go now, have a nice meal and send me pics" 

 

"Have a nice reconciliation sex, crazy girl" - was Zack

 

"At least I have sex, can't say the same about you" - Trini replied

 

"Alright, alright guys. Good luck Trini" - Billy said and then Trini got out of the building and after a few minutes the four of them went to the garage.

 

Jason's car was red and it was red even before he got the Red Ranger role, so it was just a coincidence. Jason drove to a vegetarian restaurant at the principal avenue and as soon as they put their feet out of the ground three paparazzi came with their cameras and flashes. They stopped for a while just to them take a good picture of them and they came in at the restaurant.

The restaurant was pretty much empty what was great to them because they could eat without any interruption. Each one chose a different food and while they were waiting they keeping talking about everything is happen, about changes in their lives, about dreams and what else, after all it's been four months they know each other and even though it's seems like they always have some news to tell and share with them.  _'That's what I called friendship_ ', Trini would say

"I miss the crazy girl" - Zack told

 

"It's been exactly forty-three minutes we've seen her, Zack" - Billy replied

 

"I know, but still. If crazy girl was here we would be making you pee on your clothes with our jokes" 

 

"Well, thank god she's not here, I don’t want to pee in my pants" - Billy said a little confuse

"Guys, I got a text from her- she announces to the group – she wants to know where are we" - replying the address to her friend

 

"Does something bad happened?" - was Jason

 

"I hope not, but I thought she would be with her girl tonight" 

 

"We all did Billy"

 

Ten minutes later their food was on the table and they started to eat, still waiting for their friend show up. A few seconds later they notice some weird activity out of the restaurant and then the door was open to reveal Trini with her blond girlfriend, Amanda.

 

"Wow" - Zack said expressing what everyone was thinking.  What the hell Amanda was doing there?

 

"Sorry we took so long – Trini said approaching their table – we were doing...eh"

 

"Sex" - Amanda said looking directly to her

 

"Okay" - was her only reply to the weird look

 

"Shush, Amanda - Trini said pulling a chair to her girlfriend to sit next her. Now, Trini was on her left side – what are you all eating?"

 

"Not Amanda, for sure" - Zack said and everyone on the table, less Amanda, was laughing

 

"I don't think this is funny"

 

"Sorry" - and the climate at the table became weird.

 

After this no one talk too much, just short phrases, sometimes only words. Amanda changed everything between them. At the end of the night, after they all eat well, they got out of the restaurant, the paparazzi weren't close anymore, but she could hear some clicks. They said their goodbyes with hugs from Trini while Amanda waited already in her car

"See you tomorrow princess" - she heard from Trini who's now hugging her

 

"Please, don't bother to bring you girlfriend with you"

 

"Don't worry – she released from the hug – she just wanted to show who the boss is. It's only jealousy from my friendship with you"

 

"We all notice"

 

"Yeah, I know. I'm so sorry"

 

"Nah, don't be crazy girl"

 

"Bye guys" - Trini said to the boys in the car before turned back and come to her girlfriend's car

 

"Crazy night with the crazy girl" - Zack said in the minute she entered the car

 

"You bet"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'sup guys?? What did you think about thi chapter?  
> Im so excited writing this fic you have no idea! I created instagram profiles for the characters of this au and its sooo beatiful, pls check it out (http://two-do.tumblr.com/post/167663261475/the-one-where-theyre-famous-i-made-this-in) bc i will be doing things like this a lot to show some parts of the fic, such as conversations on chat, comments on instagram, twitter etc, headlines from papers etc etc.
> 
> Don't forget to comment what did you think about this chapter right bellow, it would help me to know you if im doing this right! Also if you see some english mistake you're allowed to correct me, but pls don't be rude :)


	3. Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really enjoy written this one, i hope you like to read as well

She was laying on her couch wearing just her pajamas and a pair of Snow White's socks on her feet. Her tv was on so she could update what was happening to the world, although she wasn't paying attention to the news.

While scrolling through her phone she notices it was already 1:13 pm, and she thank god mentally for being her free day. Today Power Ranger's tv show will be released on Netflix and she couldn’t wait much more to know what people will be thinking about everything, since the plot to the characters and visual effects; She wants to know everything.

It doesn’t take long to her cellphone alarm showing her the special date and after a few minutes alarm again showing that she will be doing an interview the next day. She loves acting, but sometimes it's so hard because you need to do interviews and travel to more interviews and promote whatever you're doing, and she just wanted to be home after the four or five months shooting.

For her luck, she met great people and made awesome friends so promote was not a big deal for her, because she always has fun with it. It's been three months since she met Jason, Trini, Billy and Zack and she kept thinking what the hell she was doing that she didn’t meet them before? They're already family and she couldn't be more grateful.

She was playing a little game on her phone when she got the notification that Jason posted a photo on Instagram. Yes, she has all her friends' notifications on. She went to look.

"Cute" she thought. On the photo Jason was at the Times Squares with a huge Power Rangers' poster behind him, the subtitle was: GUUUUUUUUUUUYS POWER RANGERS IT'S ON AT NETFLIX TONIGHT AT MIDNIGHT

He was happy, she was happy, all the fans were looking happy. She couldn't wait for tonight, so she let a little comment on his photo "can't wait this everything I've been waiting for jace!!!!"

Her cellphone buzzed.

 

"Hey Jace, what's up?"

 

"You're coming tonight, right? Billy is here already here!" - she heard the voice coming from the other side of the line

 

"For sure Jason" - smiling at this enthusiastic mood

 

"Great, and you can pick up Trin? She said she'd be at the Jimmy Kimmel for a short interview and then she'd come over"

 

"Yeah I'll text her later" - she heard the bell ringing from Jason's house

 

"Wait, I think it's Zack" - and then she heard Zack's voices and a lot of happy screams. Damn, they almost look like pre-adolescent girls

 

"Hi Kim. It's today!" - Zack screamed over her phone

 

"I know!" - she screamed back laughing

 

"Listening Kim, we have to go now because it's the boys' day, but don't forget to bring crazy girl with you tonight"

 

"I will Zack. Happy boys' day for you three" - and she hang off the phone

 

She was launching when she got Trini's message saying she would be out from Jimmy Kimmel at 8pm. Great, she could watch a movie or sleep more so she would be able to marathon all the episodes with the gang. She did neither of it because she realized her house was a great mess at the moment.

It was almost 6:30pm when she finished putting everything back on the place, she could have a made to this all this? Yes, but she liked knowing that everything was under her control and plus her mother taught her that everything can be fun with a little loud music beating on your ears. And indeed, it was.

She went to the bathroom at her bedroom at took a shower at the bathtub, relaxing from the day and getting reading for the night. Now she was at the garage and she could hear was her short heels echoing every time they hit the floor; She was wearing a tight black pants with boots and a big white t-shirt.

She put the key on the ignition and started the car leaving the building's garage quickly. The drive to Jimmy Kimmel's studios was easy and she got there at 8 o'clock sharp. It doesn’t take too long for her to see Trini coming down the street with a long yellow dress and high heels with makeup and hair on point, and while the latina girl was walking her heart flipped a little, not knowing why.

Trini opened the car's door and her perfume took the place invading her nose and making her heart flip again.

 

"Where to, miss?" - she managed to say when Trini was totally in the car and putting the seatbelt

 

"To the starts" - the latin girl said looking at her and smiling, making her smile too

 

"How was the interview?" - now they were already at the avenue

 

"Great. I can totally affirm to you that even Jimmy is anxious to see Power Rangers tonight"

 

"The more the better, baby"

 

"I can't wait to get into Jace's house and change this clothe" - Trini said snotty

 

"But you're looking so great in this dress"

 

"I know, but I don’t wanna be all fancy while you're in pajamas getting drunk and have fun, princess"

 

"Fair, but you have to wear this again someday" - she said with a smirk on her face

 

"Did you like it?" - Trini said raising an eyebrown

 

"Hell, yeah" - turning her attention to the girl on her side while the red light was on

 

"Well, princess, I will keep this in mind" - and for the first time her heart flipped at the name "princess" being pronounce by her friend and she felt something under her abdomen.

 

The light was green again and her attention was back to the road, although she couldn't help but smile while listening to Trini's voice sing her own music playing on the radio.

Ten minutes later Kim was parking her car and getting out of it with Trini on her side; They were waiting the elevator to take them to the 11th floor and Trini was searching something on her phone.

 

"Look at this pic" - Trini said showing her a photo where the girl is on it, with the yellow dress, green eyes from the contact lenses and a sexy face.

Her mouth made and perfect O and she took a while to respond something besides that.

 

"I'm so bi" - was the only thing she said returning the cellphone to the other girl. They heard the door make a noise and open

 

"Yes, you're" - the latin girl said almost whispering on her ear and getting out of the elevator.

They followed the corridor and ring the bell from Jason's house, being received by Billy with a bucket of popcorn on his hand, wearing a blue t-shirt and black shorts.

 

"The girls are here; the girls are here Jason" - he said happy

 

"Hey, finally - Jason said showing his head from the kitchen – come here"

 

They come to the kitchen and Zack was on top of the balcony eating popcorn as well, and Jason was looking something on the oven. The kitchen was all in black and white.

 

"Wow, are we having a special dinner?" - she asked

 

"Yes, Jason are doing veggie burgers on the oven then me and Zack will help him to set everything up and make a delicious hamburger, and also we'll have wine and beers"

 

"And popcorn for later!" - Zack said with his mouth full of popcorn

 

"Yes, pretty much is this.Trini you can make a desert if you want, because I'm not planning on it, oh and you can change before everything. Your clothes are on the guest room"

 

"Nah, you can't change now Crazy Girl, me and the boys hadn't time enough to admire you in this dress"

 

"That's a pity Zachary, but this body will feel so much better in his pajamas so I'm going to change now, and Jace I guess I can make desert. I will think about it" - Trini said before get out of the kitchen going to the guest room

 

"Crazy Girl whim that look, how did you manage to ride here without flirt with her?" - Zack questioned to her

 

"Who said I didn’t flirt? She was so gorgeous, I couldn't take it" - she laughed and climb the balcony to sit on Zack's side

 

"Someone is BI-ing"

 

"Of course I'm bi-ing Jason, I'm bisexual and plus I'm single"

 

"Yeah, but Trini isn't. Just, don’t let Amanda found out this stuff because she will kill you"

 

"Nah, she wouldn’t do anything. Besides, we're just flirting is not like we're making out with each other or anything alike"

 

"But you wish"

 

"Kissing her? Well, I wouldn't deny at all Billy, but that's not the case now" - she laughed

 

Trini come down the second floor and joined the gang at the kitchen waiting Jason to finish his burgers. Now she was wearing a yellow t-shirt too big for her and sweatpants.

 

"Hey, where are your pink, Kim?" - Billy asked to her

 

"On my socks, let me just take off these boots" - reveling her pink socks. Every one of them was wearing something in the color from their rangers so they could "get more into it", Zack would say.

 

Jason finished his burgers and Zack and Billy helped him while the girls were taking the plates to the table on dining room and taking the bottle of wine and some beers cans.

The dinner was great and she was starting to feel dizzy because of some glasses of wine and beers, but she was keeping it together and not making such a big deal of this. It was great feeling like this specially when it makes so much easier to laugh about anything that Zack would say, or Trini, or Billy, or Jason and she could make better jokes as well.

It was 11:55pm and they were all at the dinning with Jason account already ready to play power rangers in five minutes. She was sitting on the couch, boots off, and Trini was sitting on her lap talking something with Billy who was sitting on the floor. She was looking through her twitter and noticed the fans started the tag #PowerRangersOnNetflix, so she tweets the hashtag as well, being following by the guys who did the same as soon as she told what was happening online.

They were all laughing and taking pictures from their cellphones, certainly that was the best night she'd have with her friends ever. And she couldn't help but memorized it.

When Jason update the netflix and their tv show appeared on screen the five screamed with happiness and made the way to sit comfortable at enormous couch. Kim and Jason were at the side of the couch, while Zack was in the middle and Billy was on Jason's side and Trini on Kim's side.

The first episode started and they all keeping watching while tweeting what was happening. They talked with some fans and tweeted photos of them while watching the show.

 

"You're looking so cute at this scene" - she spoke to Trini

 

"Thanks, you too" - the girl said turn her attention to hers

 

"Yo, crazy girl gets us some popcorn"

 

Trini got up and went directly to the kitchen with the two buckets of popcorn on her hands. Jason pausing the episode, then she got up and went to kitchen as well.

 

"hey, you need any help?" - she asked

 

"oh no, princess. That's okay"

 

"I was willing to ask you about how are you with Amanda"

 

"Hmm, well I guess we're getting back to the way we were after that crazy little case happened"

 

"Great" - she said watching Trini putting the popcorn on the buckets

 

"Why?" - Trini said in front of her

 

"Just checking since you never talked about it anymore"

 

"Sometimes you so weirdo princess" - and she left the room

 

"Are you coming or not, Kim?" - Jason screamed from the living room

 

"Yes, just getting some beers"

 

She walked in the room again and sit side by Trini who just hugged her and uphold her head against her shoulder; she could feel her breath against her neck, and sometimes her nose bumping to her skin making her feel chills.

 

"Shit" - she said realizing what was happening

 

"Yeah, a lot of crazy things is happening right now, princess" - the other girl said referring herself to the show on the screen

 

And the only thing she could think of was how she was going to deal with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, how are y'all doing?? Did you like this chapter?
> 
> Feel free to comment and live kudos, this will help me to know if everything is doing okay and if you're liking!   
> Also you can check it out jason's post on instagram right here http://two-do.tumblr.com/post/167836646405/instagram-post-from-while-shooting-a-tv-show


	4. Donuts and Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if i took so long to post! Im in the end of the semester from college and i have so many things to do IM GOING CRAZY!!!!!!! anyways, i hope you like this one ;)

The light in the room was bothering her eyes, her mind, her dreams, her. It was bothering her. She opened her eyes and it took a while for her to get used to the light and to realize where was she and what happened. 

 

She was lying down in bed, wearing her pajamas for the night before and with a confused face because she couldn't remember how she got in the bedroom, how she got in bed. It was just a few seconds after she look around the place, while still in bed, and remember it was Jason's guest room that she realized another body lying down on her side.

 

The person was with the sheets up to the head, but she could see a little bit of their hair. A long brown hair. She came closer to the body just to confirm that the person was Trini.

 

Okay, she was sure nothing happened because, first: she was with her clothes on and second: Trini has a girlfriend. But how she got up in bed? She couldn’t remember.

 

She was trying to not wake up Trini and ask what happened, but she was unable to do it and with a few minutes questioning herself, she made the wrong movie to wake up her friend.

 

"What?" - Trini asked with an angry voice

 

"Good morning Trin, how was your sleep?" - she asked in reply

 

"Was good until you fuck wake me up. What's wrong?" - Trini was still hidden in the sheets

 

"Nothing really, it's just..."

 

"Nothing? You woke me for nothing?"

 

"Jesus, come down"

 

"You don't go waking up people for nothing, you don’t go waking me up for nothing" - the latina girl said taking off the sheets above her head and looking Kim with an angry face. 

 

She wanted to laugh so much, because the girl in front of her was with a messy hair an angry face and arms crossed above the chest, almost looking like an angry puppy. For more they try to look angry the more they look cute. And that was Trini.

 

"Why are you smiling? Do you see me smiling princess? No! Because I'm not and I am not happy at all"

 

"It's nothing. You look cute when you're angry" - she said still smiling

 

"Im not cute, there's no such word as "cute" to describe me" - the latina girl said and she saw her blushing.

 

"Yeah, okay. Miss I'm no cute. So, tell me, how the hell I went to bed? I don’t remember"

 

"You feel asleep in the middle of chapter five, so we all decided to pause the show and then Jason brought you here. I actually tried to pick you up and bring in here but I'm short and you're weighty"

"hey!" - she exclaimed indignant

 

"Anyway, and after that I came to sleep in the same bed as you, for your luck."

 

"Bad luck"

 

"Since somebody woke me up I'm gonna eat something, are you coming with me?"

 

"No, not now. I will take a shower first, but make something delicious and save some for me, please"

 

"I will think about it" - Trini said getting out of the bed and making her way to the door to get out of the bedroom seconds later.

 

It was 10:06am so she took her time, after all the interview would only be at 1pm and was close by. She got out of the bed, went to the bathroom and turned on the water tap from the bathtub.

 

The water was good, not too hot not too cold, so she closed her eyes and started to think about last night, specifically about the moment when she realized something that wasn’t supposed to happen. The moment when she felt Trini's nose slightly touching her neck when the girl moved a little to feel more comfortable or her breath on her ear.... everything making her feel turned on?

 

"Fuck" - she said in the bathtub trying to figured out how she was supposed to deal with this. She hasn’t no idea. 

\----------x-------------------------x-----------------------x-----------------------------x

When she came to the kitchen all the gang was already there; Zack was still asleep sitting in the kitchen bench waiting for his food, Jason was making something in the stove and smells delicious, while Billy and Trini were already eating some cereal.

 

"And the princess came to join us" - Trini said with her mouth fully of cereal

 

"Close your mouth Trini, you're eating" - Billy said immediately so the girl showed him her tongue

 

"Gross - she said looking the scene - I thought you were making breakfast, baby" - sitting side to Trini

 

"I was going to, but Jason came in and said he had an amazing idea for breakfast, so I'm waiting until now. And I'm starving!" - the latina girl screamed the last part

"Almost done Trin, wait up a bit"

 

"You need any help, Jace?" - she asked

 

"Sure! If you could put the plates on the balcony I will be grateful"

\----------------x-----------------------x-------------------------x------------------x---------

She was waiting in the living room for Trini to show up with the boys, if the girl takes any minute more they would be late, and she hates to be late to anything. She was wearing a brown dress; her short hair was loose, light makeup on and short high heels to finish.

 

She was about to scream Trini's name when she saw the girl going down the stairs wearing a gray female suit, her hair was with ponytail, light makeup on, earrings, high heels, and a damn neckline. She could see her firm breasts in the white shirt under the jacket and after that she felt her heart beating a little fast than usual.

 

"Wow, crazy girl, you look gorgeous" - Zack said behind her 

 

"I am gorgeous, Zack. There's a difference in that - Trini replied and now the girl was in front of her – lets go princess, you don’t want to be late, do you?"

 

"Uh, no, not at all" - she managed to reply

 

"Ok girls, have a great interview and as soon as you finish come back so we can finish the show!" - Jason said

 

"Yeah, yeah, and make sure to tell him that Power Rangers is awesome and everyone should watch" 

 

The door closed behind them as they walk in the corridor to get to the elevator. Her mind was still processing what her heart was telling to them, and all she could realize it was something between she feeling horny and in the middle of a bisexual mess.

 

"What is on your mind?" - she heard Trini asking while they enter into the elevator and push the button to the garage

 

"Just the interview, you know sometimes I get nervous"

 

"Don’t be, I will be there with you and we gonna rock that shit"

 

They were already in the car, Kim was driving as usual and Trini was sing some song on the radio as always. It didn’t take too long for them arrive at the place of the interview and it was 12:49 when they got out of the car and together they enter in the building.

 

Today they would be being interviewed by some british tv company and she couldn’t be more excited because it's been a while since she used her british accent, although she wasn’t that good on it.

 

A girl from the staff took them to a room with a huge poster of the Power Rangers show, the cameras were on set, the two camera guys were working on it while a girl was checking the light in the room. They took their seats in the middle of the room in the moment the interviewer came in to the room, the guy should be 23-25 years old, he was wearing glasses, black cap on his head, a sweater and dark jeans.

 

"Hi - the guys said greeting them with a hug and a kiss on the check – how are you doing?"

 

"We are okay – she replied – and you, what's up?"

 

"I'm really glad I'm having this opportunity to interview you girls, I'm a huge fan of your work"

 

"Oh, thank you so much, eh..." - was Trini

 

"Eman Kellam"

 

"Nice to meet you Eman"

 

"Great, should we start? Are you ready?"

 

"Yes, yes, let's do this"

 

The cameras started to filming and then the interview began.

 

"So, we are here with two of five of the power rangers. Hi Kimberly, hi Trini, how are you doing today?"

 

"Hi, we're great, thanks for ask!" - she said

 

"First, tell me: how was giving life to super heroes so iconic from the 90's?"

 

"Oh, it was great. I grew up watching power rangers and my dream was always to be the pink ranger. When I played with my friends at the time I was always her. Fun fact: there's was one time when another girl said she wanted to be the pink ranger and we end up into a fight because, hey I'm the motherfucker pink ranger, not you" - she said laughing remembering of the scene

 

"Oh my God, really? How you never told me that?" - Trini asked

 

"I don't know, it never come up. I just remember it now"

 

"It turns out that you're the real pink ranger, huh?" - the interviewer asked

 

"Yes, I am!"

 

"Well, I don’t I have a history like this but I grew up watching Power Ranger as well, and I liked so much so it's been a dream to play the yellow ranger and plus is my first acting job so it's nice to do a character I really loved when I was a kid"

 

"Nice! So, Kimberly you lived in the UK for a couple year, right?"

 

"Yes, my dad is from there so when I was 6 to 10 years old I lived there. Oh, and that's remind me that I should be doing my british accent" - she said changing her accent

 

"Wow, sexy. I wish I had a british accent"

 

"I can teach you whenever you want baby"

 

"What about we play a game called British Slangs?" - the guy asked

 

"British Slangs? Oh my god it's been decades I don’t hear some, let's play!"

 

"Ok, I will say a slang and you guys need to tell me what does it means, okay?'

 

"oh, okay. Sounds easy, I'm really good at guessing" - the latina girl replied

 

"Okay, so the first word is: Madting"

 

"Madting? - she asked excited – Come on that’s a madting!" 

 

"Yeah yeah, Madting. Like cool. I think I get this one" - Trini said smiling of how her friend was reacting

 

"It's something crazy. The next word is "OT""

 

"OT?"

 

"OT, OT" - Trini said singing

 

"Can you say in a context? Oh oh, out of town! It's out of town" - she said a few seconds later after made the question

 

"Out of town? I feel so dumb right now. This is just like school"

 

"The next one is: Pengting"

 

"Oh my gosh – she said laughing out loud – this is me with like year 9"

 

"Wait, what? What is pengting?" - Trini asked oblivious

 

"You are pengting - she said looking to her – you're very pengting, very very pengting"

 

"Yes, you're very pengting" - the interviewer said

 

"Yeah man" - she said pointing to Trini on her side

 

"You're pengting as well"

 

"Thank you" - she smiled to him

 

"It's something like good looking person?" - the other girl asked a little confused with all the pengting word talk.

 

"Yes!" - she and the interviewer said at the same time

 

The interview continued with a few more british slangs and a few more questions about the show, and it was 2:30pm when they left the building on Kim's car.

 

"Im hungry do you wanna eat something?" - she asked while living the garage

 

"Yes! Let's go to that Krispy Cream place near Jason's house"

 

"Donuts at this hour?"

 

"Every time is time for donuts princess"

 

The place wasn’t crowed so they managed to ask for their ordered fast; The two girls asked for three donuts, one to each and the other one they would share. It was on the last piece of the last donut that they started a little fork war to see who would have the honor to eat the last part of their meal, their movements were fast and at the moments it seems like that just the two of them was in the place, they were laughing while trying to get the last piece from each other. At the end Kim won.

 

"So, I'm pengting, huh?" - the girl asked looking to her

 

"Yes" - she managed to reply while eating the last piece of donut

 

"What else?"

 

"What else what?'

 

"What else do you think about me?" 

 

She frozen for a little bit not knowing what to answer, but decided that she'd be honest about it, so she said

 

"I think you're pretty, smart, annoying, good singer, good actress, great body, pengting, cute, sexy, know what you want, amazing friend, my best friend, I also like your smell. I think it's this"

 

"Oh" - the latina girl said a little bit surprised with her friend answer

 

They stayed in silence for a moment, just looking at each other trying to figured out what to say next. Kimberly was feeling her heart beating faster, and she could feel her hands sweating.  _What the fuck is wrong with you?_ She asked to herself

 

The silence was broken when Trini's phone buzzed on the table showing a notification from a voice message, so the latina girl listened.

 

"It was Amanda asking how was the interview" - the girl said put down her phone

 

"Okay"

 

And at the moment she felt something weird between them, but she wasn’t sure what. She felt a little bit scared, a little bit nervous, a little bit confident and a little bit crushing on the girl she works with who is her best friend, and she was one hundred percent sure that the girl sitting in front of her felt the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo what did you think about it? Pls tell me your opinion in the comments section below it shows me if you're liking or hating lol. The chapter was to be longer, but i felt it was a great end at this part lol.  
>  I hope you're liking it bc im loving to write every single word of this project, im so happy.
> 
> plss dont forget to leave kudos and make sure to see every edit about While Shooting fic on my tumblr page: http://two-do.tumblr.com/tagged/shootingfic


	5. Let's start a game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry if i took so long, a lot of things happened and i just tought no one would read it anymore, but a few people come to my tumblr asking for updates so here i am. also i changed my tumblr url, its now kimberly-harrt.tumblr.com

They got to Jason’s house a few minutes later. Still no talking with each other and she’s still trying to keep her mind quiet. Why she had to say all of those things? It was official, she is in the middle of a fucking bisexual mess. 

She get out of her toughts when she heard the elevator announcing they were in the 11th floor, Jason’s floor, but still she didn’t make a move.

“Are you coming Kim?” - she heard Trini saying out of the elevator 

“Yes! I was just thinking in..in...” 

“In how fucking cute I am, I know princesa” - the latina girl said laughing. She couldn’t help but smile a little bit, her mind and heart guessing everything was okay again and there’s no need to worry, at least for now.

Trini opened Jason’s door and let her get in first and the first thing she notice was the boys playing twister on the living room floor “that’s a weird position” she tought before starting laugh getting the boys attention.

“Yo, you’re finally home - Zack said coming in their direction and doing so making Billy fell over Jason’s body – ops, I’m sorry guys” - he laughed

“How was the interview girls? Are you hungry? I made some food for all of us” - said Jason, being the mommy of them all

“It was great, I learned a few british slangs – Trini said closing the door behind her and walking to seat on the couch – and there’s no need Jace, me and Kim eat at Krisppy Cream”

“You went to Krisppy Cream without me?” - that was Billy and he seemed pretty upset

“Oooh, I’m sorry Billy we’re pretty hungry”

“At least you asked for my favorite? Stra….”

“Strawberry Filled - she interrupted him – yes Billy, of course, after all you teached us what was the best at Krisppy Cream”

“So I’m cool with that” - he said making everyone laugh

“Come on girls, go change your clothes so we can finished our Power Rangers marathon!” - Zack said pushing them to the stairs

“I’m telling you Zacharias, if you push me one more time I’ll. Kick. Your. Ugly. Face.”

“You don’t have the courage” - he said   
“Try me” - Trini teases

“Ok, let’s go Trin, I know you want to watch the episodes as much as we do” - Kimberly said holding Trini’s hand and forcing her to walk.

“What time is it?” - the shorter girl asked as soon as they enter the guest room 

“It’s almost 4pm, why?”

“Great! - Trini said starting to unbutton her jacket revealing toned arms – I will put my pijamas”

“Pijamas? this hour?” - she was a little bit confused and a little bit amused because now Trini was ubutton her pants seeming not to care with her presence at all, and of course they changed clothes together another times but this time was different, after all something weird hovered them 30 minutes ago.

She decided to forget about everything and then she started changing her clothes; first she took off her high heels and collant.

“Need any help there princesa?” - she heard Trini asking

“What?” 

“With your dress, you know – she said approching her – unzipping it because the zip it’s on your back”

“Oh… yes, please” - she manged to reply turning her back to Trini and feeling her soft hand touching her shoulders before she heard the low sound of the zip being opened and a short breath on her skin, Trini’s breath. Her mind was trying to keep up with her skin messages and heart beating fasten than usually.

“Done princess, I going down stairs now so you could properly change, see you in a bit” - the latina girl said leaving the room right after.

“Okay, okay, what the fuck is going on?” she asked to herself. She would pass a lot of time talking to herself if it wasn’t Zack screaming down stairs asking her to come down already, so she did, she dress up with her pijamas and went to the living room, pretends nothing ever happened, pretends her mind was quiet.

Of course it didn’t work out the way she wanted but she keep it cool and forced herself to pay attetion to her TV show.

“Ok guys it’s my favorite scene now, everyone shut up” - Zack said

“But no one is talking Zack”   
“Shut up Jason!”

“Your favorite scene its just you kicking some aliens butt?” - she heard Trini asking from the other side of the couch, she was sitting next fo Billy this time around.

“Sushhhhhh Trini!” - he said, his eyes still on screen

xxx

It was late in that night now, she was laying in bed ,scrolling up her twitter page laughing at some icorrect quotes from the show and talk to some fans while Trini was in the bathroom brushing her teeth.

“You know what princess?

“Hm?” - not really paying attention in what the other girl was saying

“I was thinking about earlier today”

“About the interview?” - she asked pretending not knowing what the other was talking about

“No, about us on Krisppy Cream and you saying that you think I’m pretty and that I have a good smell”

“You do have a good smell” - she said laughing a little

“Well, you smell good too and I’m think you’re very beautiful”

“Thanks” was the only thing she said before Trini turn off the lights and lay down next to her. She could see the small light of her cellphone illuminating her face, she could also see that Trini’s countenance was okay so why she wasn’t okay? Just because she felt something weird between them?

“What are we doing?” - she asked looking at the roof

“What do you mean?”

“About today, what were we doing and what are we doing?”

“Well princesa, it took sometime for me to thank you for the compliments and say some to you, I’m sorry if it take so long” - she said turning her body so now they were facing each other.

They just stared at each other a bit longer than they should be doing, but she couldn’t stop looking at those green eyes, she couldn’t stop looking at Trini.  
“I want to propose something” - Trini said with a smirk on her face

“What?” - she asked confused

“Let’s see who is the best at flirting. We’re always flirting with each other, so I want to know who’s the best”

“And how exactly we know this?”

“If you kiss me first I am the best at flirting and if I kiss you first you’re the best” - she laughed

“You know you have a girlfriend, don’t you?” - she said laughing

“I know, but I’ll keep it to my pants, I don’t know if I can say the same about you Hart?”

“Are you really challange me, Gomez?” - Kimberly said getting closer to the other girl, if they were going to start a game she would make sure to start winning.

“Yes” - the latina girl whispered

“Okay. Let’s play” - she said before turned her body against Trini and closing her eyes to sleep. Of course she didn’t sleep right after, her mind was telling her that this was madness at the same time it was telling her that everyone is a little mad sometimes. But one thing she knew for sure, she wouldn’t lose.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think guys?? I hope you liked. This first chapter was most to show the universe and the beggining of it. At the next chapter they would have already stop filming the show and now they are promotiing thats when it got fun, lol. 
> 
> Don't forget to tell me what do you think at the comments bellow, it will help me to know if everything is correct and if you liked it! Also, feel free to correct my english if you find something wrong, i will appreciate ;D


End file.
